


【DV】天光

by bladeedge



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Serial Killer, ordinary people au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 12:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladeedge/pseuds/bladeedge
Summary: 他在那一瞬间活过，但很快就死了。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	【DV】天光

维吉尔在安全带下扯自己的毛衣线头。车开得不快，他偶尔抬头，看表或看窗外，两条腿并拢得很僵硬。  
“想好去哪里了吗？”  
“不知道。”他说，“我没有地方可去。”  
“你有。”开车的男人说，“你是离家出走的那类，我知道。”

维吉尔转头瞪他，男人握着方向盘，把车载暖气开高一点。他们都假装这是一次平凡的邂逅，即使时间已到深夜，年轻人离坠桥曾只有短短的五十厘米。跨海大桥上没有车，风浪太大，海鸥成群鸣叫。  
“你在桥上干什么？”维吉尔问。  
“我不知道。”驾驶员说，“也许我是个连环杀手，在逃跑时恰巧经过。你呢？”  
“看海。”

海继续翻涌。  
“你没有杀我。”  
“我不杀死人。”

车穿过灯光，维吉尔的肚子叫了一声。  
“储物槽里的面包你可以吃。”  
“我不饿。”  
“没有人会在饱腹时看海。”  
“莫名其妙，是不是？”他说，“夜晚是和世界对话的好时机，因为逻辑随日光离开。人们在夜晚犯罪和哭泣，等待白昼来临，新的罪恶会洗刷旧的。他们管它叫未来。”  
“我不明白。”  
车猛地停下。维吉尔撞在挡风玻璃上，男人转身看他，眼睛藏在阴影里。他穿血红色的外套，暖光灯也没能捂热头发的冷白。  
“如果你明白，就不会在夜晚自杀。”他轻声说。

维吉尔莫名恼火。“别故作神秘了，”他嗤笑道，“你也不过是沾沾自喜地施舍怜悯而已，我不需要你安慰。”他想推开车门，但把手只传来落锁声响，男人解开他的安全带把他按在椅背亲吻。维吉尔闻见铁锈气味，快餐油渍和雨水揉在一起变得潮湿，他没能挣开，之后被迫躺下。嘘，嘘，对方说，既然你下定决心死去，就不要在乎此刻。车顶传来鸟类振翅声，他的双手被皮带扎紧。  
“下作。”他说。  
对方叹一口气。“这会很没有趣味，享受一点如何？”他掀起维吉尔的毛衣下摆，“告诉我你的名字。”  
“我没有义务——”  
“但丁，”他说，“我的名字是但丁。”

他在但丁狭窄的车后座上结束人生中的许多第一次，车辆偶尔晃动，双腿被挤压在玻璃窗上。维吉尔看见窗外的天漆黑，海浪声喧哗，像拍打在他耳膜的肢体摩擦，但丁的扩张做得不错，能一次性打进很深地方。他咬着衣物喘息，颤抖着看男人安慰自己的性器：但丁的手很冷，指腹有粗糙的茧。他看着自己被满满折叠，手攥紧头发抠进皮革里。怎么会这样呢？他原本是要死的，但现在锋利的甜味不肯放开他，像海潮带来层层快感。他很饿，但丁的热量填满他，鼓胀感从小腹挤到胃底。他射了几次，更多时候被内射，昏昏沉沉地张嘴和人接吻，口水热乎乎地淌。但丁擦擦他的脸，最终把那块面包撕碎了喂他。

“我们去哪里？”他问。  
“我不知道。”但丁说，“向前走也许有旅馆。”

快天亮时他们在汽车旅馆洗了澡，维吉尔的毛衣溅了不少，用湿纸巾也擦不干净。午后两点有人醒来，他们继续开车前行，晚饭吃便利店的土豆鸡肉三明治。但丁在一处公寓前停车。“亲戚的房子。”他说，“出国很久没回来了，暂且借用一下吧。”  
“我以为你在逃亡。”  
“你算人质。”他说，“警局立案没那么快，那个社区的人不很热情。”

两人扫出几大袋垃圾，当晚勉强收拾出一个卧室供休憩，但丁在厨房煮咖啡，回来时从衣柜里翻出两个抱枕铺在床上。电视没几个频道能看，他们并排躺着，盯着天花板的裂缝发呆。  
“你想做吗？”  
“你把我从桥上拉下来就为了这个？”  
“有些事不做太可惜。”但丁说，“如果你没有用力活过，死的时候不会轻松的。”  
维吉尔怀疑他是肄业的哲学研究生，学理论烧坏了脑袋才开车跑路。他闭上眼睛，再睁眼时时针指向九点十五，男人问他果酱想吃草莓还是柑橘。  
“草莓酱很好吃的。”被拒绝后他很惋惜地说，刀刃切开烤焦的面包边。维吉尔缓慢地咀嚼，喝一口牛奶润滑喉管。  
“你为什么杀人？”他问。  
“放松身心。”但丁说，“是不是很假？”  
“很假。”  
“那我下次注意。”

但丁打扫卫生时维吉尔去超市购物，牛肉罐头叠在吞拿鱼和奶酪片上，他本来需要买啤酒，最后却皱着眉拿了几罐橘子果汁。还有牛奶，牛奶是好的。他绕过货架前往收银台，店员边听午间新闻边结账。  
“有人被杀吗？”他问。  
“谁知道呢，”对方说，“人总是要死的。”

————

“你需要给家里人打个电话吗？”但丁问。  
“我没有家里人。”维吉尔说。

他已经平静，无论如何也不愿回到日常中去：三流肥皂剧都会更精彩些。但丁看着他。  
“你以为你已经活腻了。”  
“我看不到转变。”  
“那是因为你没有去爱。”  
“我不需要。”维吉尔低声说，“我生来就不会，也无意勉强自己和他人。很恶心。”  
没有人说话。  
“你呢？”他问，“拥有爱的你又为什么逃亡？”  
“我渴求更多。”但丁回答，“如果没有彻底揉碎一朵玫瑰，就不要说自己曾经拥有它。”  
“听起来不是很放松身心。”  
“我平静多了。”他说，“心脏洗干净以后是乳白色的。很漂亮。”  
这话有些滑稽，因为说话者手指间有芝士味，披萨碎屑还粘在衣领上。维吉尔想起戈多，他们都在等什么，并且隐隐知道它可能不会来。

他们仍然做爱，床铺或者沙发上，但丁把握得他难以挣扎，大腿僵硬着，慢慢含进烫而硬的东西。他偶尔喊叫，男人咬破他的嘴唇和肩膀。性是生命证明自身最简单的形式，当人类顺从于血液流淌的本能，他们也正像先祖一样在黑暗中咆哮。有时他像活着，有时则不，当他张着嘴却无法呼吸，眼泪掉进汗水里去。维吉尔感到自己被摆弄，手指插进他自己分开的穴口，他跪伏着，狗一样的吐舌吮吸。他在临近崩溃时哭泣，但丁不会停止，逼他射空一切能射出的直到无法勃起，要被抱着才能勉强贴上浴室墙壁。死就是这样，但丁在他耳边说，活着的才有权利拒绝。他操得他狠极了，维吉尔眼睛翻白，胡乱抓住对方手臂才不会掉下去。他应该痛苦，可同时又爽得难以忍受，像热锅里烫熟的鲫鱼般翻滚，汤汁淹没口鼻使他窒息。  
最后他被放下来。  
“我想看日出。”维吉尔用气声说。他哭得哽咽，指甲都被热水泡软。但丁吻他额头和脸颊，好的，他说，来人间总得看看太阳。

清晨他被唤醒，但丁拉开窗帘，稀薄的日光和雾气冷在玻璃上，远方山顶正露出一只圆润的橘色。维吉尔静静地站着，空气很凉，他的鼻尖也通红。  
“再过几分钟就会完全升起来。”但丁说。  
他意识到世界正要苏醒，要翻过黑夜撒下的所有向前跑去。鸟雀已在啼叫，枝叶的影开始斑驳：太阳是无私的，哪怕生物千百万次的在黑夜里背叛她，她仍在明日以爱吻她的子嗣。热撕开晨雾，海浪依旧翻涌，浪花却染上碎裂的亮光，即使见不到她，鲸鱼也依然从悠远的梦中苏醒。此刻他是活着的，甚至生出想要去爱的冲动。维吉尔颤抖起来。  
“我想活下去。”他说，终于在日光下无所遁形。太阳升起来了，他像吸饱水的海绵贴在窗前，在她的爱的触碰下无端哽咽。我想活下去，他说。

但丁从背后抱着他。

他感到一阵刺痛，仿佛日光洞穿他，把新生注入他的身体；然而事实正相反。维吉尔看见自己的胸膛被破开，匕首小心割裂他的胸腔，让那拼命跳动的裸露在空气之中。他说不出话，只是看着它慢慢搏动，血液在逐渐明亮的太阳下喷涌，头晕目眩地尝到热。但丁吻他的心脏，他们共享舌尖生命的甜味，知道什么会永远存活，活到宇宙塌缩成牛奶泡发的麦片粒，活到行星和时间都陨灭——那一刻他真正活着，只是很快就死了。


End file.
